


Morning Light

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff of the uttermost marshmallow kind, it’s cheesy and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: There are certain mornings when the light hits the sheets just right and it makes the tangled sheets look like a rennaisance painting. This is one of those mornings.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just soft okay? There’s nothing more to it. It’s just soft jeongmi hours up in this,, so enjoy.

Something happens to white sheets when the morning sun shines softly upon them, Mina finds. A magic. The magic of a girl's soft breath on the bared skin on her chest, and the sheen of sweat where the skin of their legs touch, limbs tangled lazily. It's the kind of magic she finds so often these days, and she can't help herself. With a swipe across the screen on her phone, Mina is out of the game and a few seconds later, the camera is open on her phone, and she angles it at their legs. Taps the screen to catch the light right and snaps a picture.

Jeongyeon's shuffles ever so slightly in her sleep and sighs deeply, nose nuzzling against Mina's skin. The younger girl giggles quietly. Angles the camera again and takes a picture of the older girl's face, the mouth slightly open and the face swollen with sleep, lips dry and eyes fluttering under closed lids.

Distractedly, Mina runs a hand through the brown hair, as if she's done it a million times before, which she maybe has. She stopped counting. It stopped mattering.

What is one more, when you have forever anyways?

Somehow the thoughts still give her butterflies, and she shifts under Jeongyeon to press her lips to the top of her head. Feels the smile that spreads on Jeongyeon's lips, against her skin. Hears her croaking hum. Mina doesn't attempt to wake her further, but rather lets her fall back asleep. Wants more time to just look at her. To notice her. She hasn't been doing that enough lately, with work and school and - it's just been so busy. But now? Right now it's a rare day. The first day after their exams and still one before Mina's shifts pick up for the summer. It's the kind of perfect day some say you ought to spend outside, but Mina knows to spend right here in bed.

It's another half hour before Jeongyeon comes to on her own, a sharp breath and fingers softly digging into the skin of Mina's hip where the older girl's hand has been resting. The shift of a body exposing the red patches on their legs where they've been stuck together. Mina smiles. Manages to take a picture of Jeongyeon's droopy eyes just as she lifts her head from Mina's chest. A frown forms on the older girl's face.

"What are you doing?" Jeongyeon's voice is hoarse with sleep and last night's wine.

"Remembering."

"Huh?" Jeongyeon blinks and wipes the corner of her mouth before yawning.

"Just remembering now, for later."

"I'm-" Jeongyeon closes her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again, "definitely not awake enough for this kind of talk. Tell me again?"

“Well, I-“ Mina feels the warmth creeping up her neck and the nervous smile tugging at her lips, “I like taking pictures.”

“Of me?” Jeongyeon asks, abubbly chuckle on her lips. Her hand casually travels up under Mina’s shirt, settling on comfortably on the skin over her lower ribs. Just a habit.

“Yeah. I mean, I just like having pictures of the things I love.” Mina tries to shrug it off, but the truth is that she’s never told this to Jeongyeon before. Has never told her how many pictures she has of Jeongyeon’s back while she’s cooking, of their tangled fingers and the empty glasses with Jeongyeon’s lipstick mark. It’s so silly.

Jeongyeon doesn’t answer immediately. Just stares with a slightly open mouth.

“What?” Mina frowns.

“You...” Jeongyeon croaks. Then she sits up a little, her hand slipping from under Mina’s shirt. It immediately feels like it’s missing.

“Did I say something?” Mina asks worried. It scares her a little, how Jeongyeon just stares. It threatens to break the soft light of the morning. But then Jeongyeon speaks, breathing in the air between them in a voice of disbelief.

“You love me?”

For a moment Mina is completely lost. Then the warmth settles in her cheeks and her ears.

“Oh- well. Yeah? I mean- if... if it’s ok?” Mina feels stupid. You don’t ask someone if it’s okay that you love them. But she feels like she should. Because loving Jeongyeon feels like a priviledge that she hadn’t expected to ever get, and she’s still not really sure she’s entitled to it. That she deserves it. But it just happened. Somewhere in the daily life, she found forever in another person. In Jeongyeon. And maybe that’s what love is?

To see forever in a heart.

Jeongyeon doesn’t answer. Just blinks and tilts her head slightly. Mina tugs the hem of her shirt down to the waistband of her pajama shorts, and Jeongyeon’s eyes snap down; then back up to Mina’s, an unreadable expression on a face that had otherwise revealed an entire personality, an entire heart, on the very first day they met.

“Can I see your phone?”

If Mina could make a top ten likely sentences to come out of Jeongyeon’s mouth in that moment, that one wouldn’t have made it. Not even a top one hundred.

“Uh, sure.” Mina says, her stomach tugging uncomfortably. She’s completely torn between the fragility of bared soul and the complete trust in a girl who’s currently not reacting in a foreseeable manner at all. But Mina hands her the phone, and Jeongyeon points the back at Mina. Mina looks at it. Hears the little click and realizes Jeongyeon has taken a picture of her.

“What are you-“

“Now you have a picture of what I love as well!”

Mina’s breath catches in her throat and she presses her lips together, but the smile is too big to contain. Another click.

“Actually; this is what I love the most.” Jeongyeon turns the phone to show a picture of Mina’s face, her sleepy cheeks slightly puffed from the smile and her eyes crinkled at the edges, shyness in the tinged cheeks.

“So,” Jeongyeon hands Mina the phone back, shuffling to settle in the crook of her neck, “can I see the pictures you have?”

Mina angles her face to find Jeongyeon’s eyes. “They’re just... silly, really.”

“Show me. I’ll love them.” Jeognyeon promises.

So Mina shows her. Months worth of pictures, a memory,a day, a glimpse or a mood or a moment caught in every single one. Neatly organized in a folder named “Jeongyeon”.

The older girl comments from time to time. Chuckles at the one picture of Jeongyeon’s double chin during a dinosaur impression and hums at a picture of their hands inside Jeongyeon’s pocket in January.

“You have a picture of my hickey?” Jeongyeon asks shyly, as they reach one of Jeongyeon’s neck and bare shoulder against white sheets.

“It’s the reason my mom found out. So I wanted to keep it even when it was gone.”

Jeongyeon lets out a breathy “Oh...” and then looks up at Mina. “Can you... send me that? The album?”

“I... sure?” Mina frowns, but Jeongyeon doesn’t elaborate. Just thanks Mina and presses a kiss to Mina’s cheek before settling back with her head on Mina’s chest, hand back on her ribs under the shirt. Where she belongs.

 

...

 

“I know they’re not real polaroids, they’re so expensive, and I know it’s tacky to-“

Jeongyeon’s cheeks pink as she talks, scratching at the back of her head.

Mina stares at the wall behind her bed, usually white but now covered with fairy lights all a selection of Mina’s pictures printed like polaroids.

“I love it.”

“Yeah?” Jeongyeon sighs in relief.

Mina nods. “I love it... being loved by you.”


End file.
